Gummi Bears Adventures of Beauty and the Beast part 32
Gaston and Igthorn find the Beast in the west wing Duke Igthorn: here is Gaston, now get ready to slay him aims his arrow at the Beast who only looks at them sadly Duke Igthorn: on the count of three: 1...2...3! he fires his arrow into the beast and pushes him out the window Duke Igthorn: Don't start without me Gaston Gaston: ha ha ha ha! get up get up! whats the matter, Beast? ha ha ha too kind and gentle to fight back?! Belle, Maurice, Grammi, Sunni and Chip ride on Phillipe and head back to the castle Duke Igthorn hey: Gaston use that spiked club and strike at him Gaston: good idea Ighthorn breaks out a club Duke Igthorn: and i got my sword to slice off his head, ha ha ha ha Belle: no! Beast: Belle Sunni: Gaston, no don't do it the Beast grabs the club and battles both Gaston and Igthorn on the roof Belle: lets go Phillipe rain comes Sunni Sunni Gruffi watch as Gaston and Igthorn are about to kill the beast battles the Beast who bites the club and Igthorn swings his sword cutting off the head of the gargoyle Duke Igthorn: come out and fight you cowardly creature Gaston: were you in love in with her, beast? did you honestly think she would want you when she's had someone like me?! the Beast has been provoked enough and ambushes them Gaston: its over, beast! Belle is mine!!!! Duke Igthorn: Now say your prayers, creature the Beast fights the club in half and attacks Igthorn who slices his sword at him the Beast grabs Igthorn who drops his sword and throws him down and grabs Gaston by his throat threatening to toss him off the castle Gaston: put me down, put me down, please don't hurt me, i'll do anything, anything! melts his anger Belle: Beast, Sunni we're up here looks at Gaston and warns him to leave Beast: get out tosses him aside Belle: Beast! Beast: Belle, you came back they hug Sunni: love conquers all Duke Igthorn: no, Gaston, kill him!!! Gaston climbs up the roof and stabs the Beast in the back and the Beast roars in pain and Belle is helpless Duke Igthorn: ha ha ha ha yes, Gaston. good work, now finish him off!!! Gaston: with pleasure! pulls his knife out again for another strike but starts losing balance Duke Ighthorn: what?! NO!! reaches foward and pulls the Beast to safety and Gaston slips off the balcony and falls to his death in the chasm below Duke Igthorn: no not fair Gaston was so close to killing the Beast he watched as Gaston falls off the balcony to his doom Duke Ighthorn: you'll pay for defeating Gaston Cubbi: No, we wont Igthorn, but you'll pay for attacking the castle, now leave Duke Igthorn: oh yeah well make me Zummi: as you wish zaps a catepole and they tie Igthorn up and shoot him out of the castleCategory:Beauty and the Beast Films